


First Impressions

by LycheeGreenTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Impressions, Fluff, Post-War, rivamika weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeGreenTea/pseuds/LycheeGreenTea
Summary: When it came to the people in Levi's life that truly mattered, first impressions typically didn’t mean jack. It turns out he was very wrong about first impressions.Drabble written for RivaMika Weekend: First Impressions.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	First Impressions

When it came to the people in his life that truly mattered, first impressions typically didn’t mean jack shit. Levi’s thoughts on this matter have been constructed based off of how he met Kenny Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Zoe Hange, and Mikasa Ackerman. Anyone who knew his story would know how much pain, animosity, or both that came with his first interactions with these individuals. Many years after meeting them, he honestly believed that these four have made the most profound impact on his life, amongst the sea of people that he once called family, friends, and comrades. Most of them are corpses now.

Kenny taught him how to survive, Erwin taught him how to live with purpose, Hange was just fucking Hange, and Mikasa taught him to love again.

But in this moment…this surreal, life-changing, magical moment, he admits that he couldn’t have been more wrong.

When he was a boy in the Underground, he once heard some of the children from other brothels – it was a common problem for prostitutes, but the good brothels had a dedicated space for their girls to raise their unwanted children – fantasize about something called love at first sight. Levi knew immediately they were delusional. The world was too cruel for something that sounded so naïve and childish.

Yet he’s absolutely mesmerized by this tiny, shrieking little human – his child, his _daughter_ – that has finally come into the world after the most terrifying and exciting hours of his life. He thinks that the only thing he could call this is love at first sight. After she’s placed into Mikasa’s exhausted arms, he can only stare at the both of them with what’s probably the most pathetic, sappy expression he’s ever had. This tiny, red, wrinkly human is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on, and the weight of his role in her life floors him.

Since Levi found out about Mikasa’s pregnancy, he’s been consumed with the fear that he would never make a good father. How can someone that has only known cruelty, pain, and ruthlessness in his childhood ever know how to be a parent?

But in this moment, he’s convinced that none of that matters. _None of it_. All that matters is how much he absolutely loves this beautiful girl, wrapped in the arms of the strongest woman he’s ever known.

Levi swallows thickly as he moves closer, reaching his hand out to his child. He’s careful because Mikasa has been leaning on him for support during the last few moments of labor. She’s gazing at their daughter with the same awestruck expression he’s sure is matching his own. Eventually, Mikasa musters up the energy to sit up slightly and turn towards him, and she motions for him to hold their child.

He doesn’t look away once as he tucks his daughter away safely in his arms.

“Levi,” Mikasa whispers with amazement. He finally breaks his gaze away from their child and looks to her. She’s pale, sweaty, and weary, but she’s never looked more beautiful to him. She looks at him tenderly and says, “I’ve never seen you cry before.”

Levi breathes out a chuckle that’s not entirely all there. He can’t help but focus in on the bundle that is cradled in his arms. If he were a more poetic man, he might be able to say some profound, insightful words in this moment. But all he can think is that he didn’t know it was possible to hold his own fucking heart in his arms. To hold the whole damn world, the universe, _everything_.

It turns out he was very wrong about first impressions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this actually fit the theme for First Impressions? I feel like I took some creative liberties with what was actually intended for RivaMika weekend. But in any case, I hope you all enjoyed this! I very recently jumped on the RivaMika bandwagon and am OBSESSED, and hopefully you might see more of my writing?
> 
> Also, Levi can't not curse. Should I rate this T simply because he exists?
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
